truth or dareLEO style!
by venessavaldez
Summary: ok so basically, its truth or dare. except the organizers are leo travis and conor cuz there like the most mischievous and all that. this is my very first fanfiction so dont judge me too harshly please. so read and enjoy! pairings: percabeth, thalico, jasper, leyna, tratie and whatever else my weird brain thinks off!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: hey guys,soo this is my very first fan fic. so please be nice to me amd rewive what you want.**

_**Chapter 1**_

Travis pov

"So here's the plan" I said to conor and Leo. Lately my brother and I have been hanging out together a lot he helped us build a little something for a prank we played on Katie Gardner. After that we figured we had a lot in common .he was even better than the Hermes kids when it came to practical jokes and he had the Hephaestus ability to build things that was a very powerful combination. When he first came to camp we thought he was a Hermes kid .he had that look. We were all ready to welcome him into our cabin that we had the traditional shaving cream filled sleeping bag ready, but then discovered that he was Hephaestus of a disappointment for us I think.

So anyways today was the first day of vacation for Chiron .after the war the gods decided to give them a week off from training the heroes and call them to Olympus for a full on blast party courtesy of Zeus .so Leo, my brother and I decided to keep every ones spirits up by playing a little game of truth or dare… it was actually conor's idea to give him credit. A brilliant one at that but the harder part was getting the rest of the gang to play. The last time they played it did not go so well…but I'd rather not talk about it!

For the past week wed been thinking of a way to get the rest to play and Leo had a totally Leo like idea. "So ask you all know; we are going to forge letters to the rest faking the name and writing someone they loves name on it."I dictated. "So it's Percy-Annabeth, Jason-piper, thalia-nico' said Leo, we all know that Thalia had a soft spot for nico and vice versa."Katie from her mom" conor said looking at me. I rolled my eyes and continued" Clarisse-criss, and from the roman side hazel-frank, Reyna and Octavian" "I can't wait to humiliate that guy" Leo piped in "yeah, yeah I'm sure we all can't wait but how are we gonna get Reyna and Octavian to come?"I asked. The Romans will be staying with us for a week because Chiron decided to put Reyna and frank in charge since they run a camp on their own already. "easy! We kid nap them. "Leo said. Both conor and I looked at him like he was crazy .I mean pranking was one thing but kidnapping? No way. Before I could respond, conor snapped "are you crazy or just insane "I think It was a silly question to ask because he so obviously was both. But he just grinned and replied "dude it'll be easy, all we have to do is slip a little sleeping potion into their drink or food or whatever, you guys have to steal that by the way, and bam, he'll be asleep in 5 minutes. Then all we have to do is bring them along and give them some recovery potion also stolen by you "he gave us a winning smile. I guess it might work. So I say "you got yourself a deal". "Yes!" Leo screamed with a little fist pump.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n:hiya people. so heres the second chapter, hope yo guys like it. by the way my first reviewer is getting a little prize from me...*drum roll* you get to have a sneek peek into chapter 1nything from 1 to 10! congrats! okay so heres the story.**

Chapter 2

Leo pov

Where is she, I thought to myself as I scanned the crowd at the pavilion looking for Reyna. I mean she's kinda hard to miss, she stands out ,maybe it's the way she walks, she carries herself with a lot of grace and she radiates royalty like, "you are not worthy to be standing in front of me, bow down to my greatness "but I know under all of that cover is a small ,brave but depressed girl. In a way she reminded me of nico di that guys got issues…but his and Reyna's eyes are exactly the same; dark black pits of darkness with a kind of sadness to them. Like they know what love is but they know they will never experience it. Of course nico could have friends, he just pushes everyone away, doesn't let anyone break the walls e succeeded in building. Percy and Jason both are very protective of him. They treat him like his their brother who desperately needed protection. Anyone who's seen his stygian ice blade begs to gonna brake all those walls he worked so hard in building today during truth or dare.

Ahhh there she is. Sitting next to will solace from Apollo. Hmmm how to get rid of him… oh yeah the chariot. "hey will" I yelled while walking towards their table. "'sup Leo" he nodded in my direction. "hey um I'm not supposed to tell you this but ah Travis and conor are trying to glue the wheels of your chariot together" I blurted out in what I hoped was a convincing way. He narrowed his eyes at me and asked "why would you care?" Okay so he isn't entirely stupid. "Just cuz that chariot has helped me out of some tight spots" that wasn't necessarily a lie. It did help me a couple of times although given another minute or two I could have made my own personal helicopter."I guess I better go check it out "he said. "Talk to you later Rey" he said to Reyna while smiling goofily at her. She smiled back and waved him off.

I raised an eyebrow at her "Rey?"I asked because she is not the one for nick names. "Mind your own business "she snapped. Okay so another question for truth or dare. "What do you want? Why did you come here? "She questioned me "I came here to talk to will and tell him about the chariot. What did you think?"I asked innocently. "Will" she scoffed. "Yeah right" Travis and conor were heading in the direction of the dessert buffet last I checked and I know for a fact that will keeps his chariot behind the stables, which is on the opposite direction of where they were heading "she informed me. "Your very perspective aren't you?"I replied coolly."I try "she said flatly. I laughed. This girl had swag. "Since when did you become miss swag, Rey?"She grabbed her little knife from her arm and had me in a lock with the knife against my neck, quicker than you could say holy Hephaestus."Call me that again and I swear ill cut your neck capuche?""Okay" I croaked .she let me go and I sat down next to her. She regarded me "what are you doing?" "Sitting" I replied stupidly. "No shit Sherlock "she this girl had had a major attitude adjustment since the war. She was almost fun to hang with and less intimidating this way."I meant what you want to talk to me about "oh nothing I just realized that I didn't apologize for destroying your city "I said. "Of course I didn't do it on purpose it was the eidolons not me "I said quickly. "yeah well, I sort of figured that Leo, you I'm not entirely stupid "she replied with a smile tugging at the conor's of her mouth .I smiled "so how's new Rome treating you, you know, with Jason gone and stuff "to my surprise she looked uncomfortable ,she looked down and started studying her feet. This was the perfect opportunity to slip some potion into her burger. I opened the bottle and spilled some on top. The liquid was clear and odorless so she wouldn't suspect anything.

**a/n: guys please review what yoou want the truth or dares to be cuz im having writters block at the moment so yeah.. review! please? with nico on the top?**


End file.
